Vampire Academy Future Revised (LONGER)
by Tasha Black1
Summary: The Vampire Academy gang meet their children from the future! CHARACTERS PROPERTY OF RICHELLE MEAD!


It was an early morning, a human morning, since we go by that schedule instead of a Moroi one. I was getting out of bed and dragged my brother along with me to get ready and meet our friends. I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Kyla Victoria Vasilisa Belikova. I am currently 17 years old, and act and look exactly like my mother, well except I have my father's eyes.

My brother is also 17, we are fraternal twins. My brother, Tatum (Tate for short) Aleksandr Andre Belikov, definitely takes after our father. He is tall, built, has the same eyes as my father and I do, but he just like me, has my mother's hair color. We were born while my mother, Rose Hathaway, was 18 years old. Over the years people have told me how much I resemble and act like her and that it was frightening, some even told Tate how much he looks and acts like our father, Dimitri Belikov.

Tate and I were the first dhampir's born with two Dhampir parents. Our parents had hidden that marvelous fact from everyone but our close family and friends. Since the two of us were born we have been able to read each other's minds and feel each other's emotions, and if that isn't bad enough we also cannot lose skin contact with each other for more than 57 minutes and 3 seconds or our hearts stop beating and we die. Not like we would ever want to lose skin contact...it's like electricity and we love how it makes us feel, and even though sometimes our bond we have makes it feel like we are technically one person, we absolutely love it.

Tate and I learned from a very early age that we shouldn't be with anyone else romantically. I mean it's hard trying to have a relationship while you can't be apart for more than 57 minutes. At age 8 we knew that it was just supposed to be us, and from then on Tate made a rule. The number one rule, even to our friends who we have known our whole lives is: Never touch Kyla. It's more his rule and my friend's Kase and Raya still touch me from time to time, and even though they are girls Tate still gets aggravated.

Once while we were fourteen, a guy we knew named Clay, had come up to us and touched my arm in front of Tate. Clay was known to be an ass but just the fact that he touched me sent Tate off the deep end. He protected me ever since then and took the rule seriously, Clay had been beaten pretty badly.

There are five of us in our small group of friends, or should I say family. It includes Tate, me, Raya, Kase, and Dec. Naraya Mason Castille or "Raya" as we call her is 16, and she is the daughter of our parent's friends Eddie Castille and Mia Rinaldi. Raya is a very talented water user, though she can fight almost as good as Tate and I and that is saying something since we have to never break skin contact. She is very pretty, and almost resembling a porcelain doll with her long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Her and Dec love to tease each other much to Kase's dismay. Although Raya looks like a doll, never underestimate her! She is fierce, strong and not easily breakable. Not only can she fight well in combat, she can freeze, heat and manipulate water in whichever way she pleases.

Kasey Rosalina Ozera Dragomir, she is my best friend, besides Tate. She is also 16 and is the daughter of Christian Ozera and Vasilisa Dragomir. Our mothers must have thought it was cute giving me Aunt Lissa's name and Kase a middle name from my mother's name. Kase is a little taller than I am but has platinum blonde hair that hangs straight to her shoulders. She is in love with Dec, and she just like him is a spirit user. Not only can she fight with spirit, heal, read auras, charm items, and use compulsion, but she is a great combat fighter also. Kase also has an element other than spirit, she can light about anything on fire with a snap of her fingers.

Declan James Ivashkov, he is 17 just like Tate and I, and he is the son of Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney Sage. He is also a great fighter, but uses spirit like nobody ever thought possible. He can use compulsion, dream walk, heal, read auras, charm objects, and last of all he can make an invisible forcefield to protect himself and others. Dec and Kase can not only heal other's but with a swipe of a hand can also heal themselves. Dec is also to Tate what Kase is to me, he is the only other guy besides Tate and they are like brothers. Dec loves to tease Raya, sometimes I genuinely think they enjoy it. Spirit has come a long way and here, spirit users can use it to travel forward or backwards in time.

So today we are meeting in the cafeteria and putting our plan in action. None of us had ever met our parent's. It's sad yes, but it makes us all angry more than anything else since they were murdered and taken from us. You see, when our parents were around 19 years old, well other than my father and Adrian of course, Natasha Ozera put her plan into action. She had broken Victor Dashkov out of prison and they put together an army of Strigoi. They used humans to break the wards on St. Vladimir's Academy, and completely went insane. Tasha had brought Christian's parents to turn him, mostly everyone else was killed including our parents.

We grew up with our grandmother Janine Hathway. Our grandfather had been killed in the attack as well, and even though the death of her husband and daughter hit her hard she raised all of us kids. We were taught to fight starting at age 4 and the saying "They Come First" didn't apply anymore. Kase, Dec, and Raya are able to fight just as good as Tate and I, and we all have killed too many Strigoi to count. St. Vladimir's was bombed and ruined, but we put up new wards around it using more spirit than anyone could guess and it became a shelter and training camp with our grandmother in charge. All this happened because Tasha Ozera couldn't get the one thing she wanted: our father.

I drag Tate out of bed with me and we start getting ready to meet our friends. We have a hard time keeping our hands to ourselves and usually have sex about 12 times a day if not only have we realized that we shouldn't lose skin contact since our births, we also realized that when we do lose skin contact we lose an electric spark when we touch and that spark makes us feel wonderful around each other. So, before we even left the bathroom after our shower we had sex about two or three times. I ran a brush threw my long, wavy hair I inherited, while Tate sculpts his short dark hair into a gelled mohawk looking design as usual. Next, we put on our clothes for the day, which over the years doing has gotten quite easy not losing skin contact. I hated seeing Tate cover his muscular chest and back up, it should be illegal to cover that body! As we head to the cafeteria, our friends are already there, not a surprise we are usually late.

"Hey Kase" I sit next to her still holding Tate's hand and she smiles and throws and arm around my shoulders.

"What no hug for me Little Dhampir?" Dec pouts and fakes a heart attack. Tate growls a little under his breath, and Dec just waves it off and chuckles.

"So, did you tell your grandma about our plan?" Raya asks in a hushed tone.

"No" Tate and I both say at the same time, it's hard sometimes not to say things at the same time since we know each other's thoughts. Sometimes we have whole conversations in our head's without realizing it and our friends get upset.

"It's better she stays in the dark she wouldn't want us to go" I say nervously, but inside I am super excited! Tate squeezes my hand harder and smiles at me GOD I love his smile. But being Tate, he hears this and whispers in my ear "I love yours too!". I got shivers.

Dec and Kase proceeded to hand us all rings, since we weren't going to be born yet it makes a fake aura for each of us even though they would all look the same. If Adrian or Lissa could see aura's they could be fooled. In reality Tate and I were bonded and soul mates so ours looked very different than normal.

"Alright so we meet at the gym in a half hour and then Kase and I work our spirit to take us back in time to where our parents are our age" Dec whispers and we all nod.

"What are we going to do about our names?" Kase chimes in.

"We keep our first ones and our last ones have to change". Dec seems to be the calm one here "Ok, here are you guy's fake Id's, transcripts, and birth certificates". Wow, Dec really is a genius!

"Raya your last name is Chansler, Kase your last name is Olsen, my last name will be James, I am just using my middle name so it's easier".

"What about us?" I ask Dec

"Well you two want to be brother and sister or a couple?" he coughs "Since you can't let go of one another?" Dec looks at us expectantly and before I could answer Tate says it.

"Couple" Tate looks at me and says "now they won't think we're weird".

"You guys will never be weird to us, you are family!" Kase says and everyone agrees, and I want to cry from the loving feeling they provide sometimes. We all had no parent's but we had each other and we always would.

Raya starts eating and trust me when I say Raya has about a big of an appetite as Tate and I, even though she's Moroi. "Hey hurricane, how can you eat all of that without looking enormous?" Dec starts smirking ugh

"Here we go" Kase says not even attempting to stop it. She took the words right out of my mouth and Tate just rolls his eyes.

"Hey I always look good, unlike you DICK!" Raya spits back with a smirk.

"It's Dec but I do have a decent sized-" before he could continue Kase smacks him on the back of the head. Raya smiles and as we finish breakfast we agree to go pack our thing's we are going to need.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````A half hour later, and four sexy times later "wink wink", we were all in the gym.

"Ok, we all have to hold hands" Dec says and Raya and him look disgusted holding each other's hands.

"Focus Kase and put all your energy into it and think about this gym 19 years ago" Dec says

A bright light forms around us and we all close our eyes and after a burst of energy we are able to open them.

"OH MY GOD!" Tate almost yells. It's understandable since we practice in a poor version of the gym we were transported to. Ours has a gaping hole in the ceiling and there is rubble everywhere, half the bleachers were even destroyed. But this gym was amazing and newer looking, no hole in the ceiling, workout equipment everywhere and it felt nice to be in.

We all looked around and after a bit of working out Raya shouts out "Shit!".

"What is it Raya?" I ask curious as if someone was coming.

"It's sunset, almost 4pm" She says in a quieter tone.

It took me and Kase a minute to understand but it meant no more human schedule here, and everyone was soon about to wake up. Just about as I was going to ask what we were going to do, the worst possible thing happened.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from behind us.

We were all hesitant to turn around and as we did we saw who the voice belonged to. It took everything in our power not for Tate and I to break down right there. There, in all his glory stood our father. We finally got to hear his voice. Tate was quiet in his mind but then he thought "We finally get to see him". I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand a little tighter. Tate DID look just like him!

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" He asked again in a little bit more of a stern tone. Dec, Kase, and Raya were staring at us. I shook my thoughts away and introduced myself.

"I'm Kyla, this is Tate, Declan, Naraya, and Kasey, we are new students here". I smiled at him and he looked at me with his eyebrow raised like he was trying to figure something out. He shook my free hand and everyone tensed knowing Tate was going to probably knock him the fuck out. To everyone's surprise Tate smiled and shook his hand next.

"This is a NICE gym!" Raya pointed out and our dad just stared at her with curiosity. Oh shit! Moroi don't combat here. Realizing the dilemma in my thoughts Tate and I pull the three aside and tell them to remember these things.

"What the hell are we supposed to do not work out the whole time we're here?!" Dec whisper shouted.

"Maybe after we get settled we can sneak out and figure it out?" I suggest but the three seemed skeptical.

Before we could keep whispering in our huddle I glance over at our father reading a western on the mat.

"That's where you get it from" as I laugh and nudge Tate to look. He smiled and we all turned back to talk about the dilemma of working out. Tate loved his westerns ugh I HATED them!

"Your dad is a tight ass" Kase whispered and we all chuckled, but before anything else could be said the gym doors flew open. There came our mother! Oh my god she was like an angel, she was so pretty and you could see the courage and confidence radiating off of her. The rest of our little group definitely saw the resemblance.

"You do look just like her Ky" Tate thought to me, but he was just as awestruck in his mind.

She threw her gym bag down on the floor and strutted up to our dad.

"Hey Comrade, how are the cowboys and Indian's today?" she chuckled and smiled at him.

"You're late, 20 laps Rose.." not even looking up, my dad said sternly.

"You're no fun Comrade! If I remember correctly, you said you had things to teach me..." ew was she trying to seduce our father?! Tate looked just as disgusted and seeing our expressions made our friends laugh.

My mother looked over at us. Oh. Crap.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was here.." she said sheepishly. OBVIOUSLY! I thought and Tate smiled at me.

"We're um... We are new here" I managed to get out. She started coming over to us and our father right behind her.

"I'm Tate" my brother stuck out his only free hand to shake hers. "I'm Kyla" and as she went down the line we all introduced ourselves shaking hands with my mom. Yeah not awkward at all...

"Rose, skip training today and help me escort these kids to Headmistress Kirova's office" our dad said and our mom looked at him astonished like the world was ending.

"Wow first time I get to skip training ever Comrade! Is the world going to end now?" Tate and I chuckled since I had just been thinking it. We all followed my parent's to Kirova's office. I knew about her, our grandma always said mom didn't get along with her very well. She also told us about Stan Alto, I made a mental note to piss him off with a line my mom might have used.

As my father knocked on Kirova's office, a voice from the other side simply said "Enter". My mom was the first one to go inside.

"Miss Hathway, what have you done now? I swear between you and Mr. Ozera I'm going-" her thought was cut off as we all entered the room.

"Kirov- I mean Headmistress Kirova, these are new student's enrolling in St. Vlad's." my mother said to her.

"Well come in, do you have your transcripts and identifications?" We all handed them to her.

"Ok so Naraya Chansler" Raya raised her hand and simply said "It's Raya". Kirova smiled, yep she definitely underestimated her.

Kirova kept going "Kasey Olsen" Kase stepped forward and said "It's Kase" with some attitude. I couldn't hold back my smile, I love her so much ha-ha. Kirova gave her the stink eye, if only she knew that Kase was Lissa and Christian's daughter and the rightful heir to the throne.

"Declan James" Dec just sat down and smugly said "Call me Dec" and smiled. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. My mother caught it though, she was just like me. Tate knew what I thought and glanced over to her and back to me and smiled a little.

"Kyla Sable" I smiled my "mischievous smile" as I liked to call it and waved sarcastically. Oh, Kirova hated me already I could tell and my mother chuckled a little.

"Tatum Andrews" Tate shook her hand with his free one and said "Nice to meet you" she smiled at him and I shook my head at him. He knew what I was thinking "Suck up" I said through my mind. He stared me down and I could take it. We stared at each other silently arguing in our heads for about ten minutes before Dec cleared his throat and we snapped our heads in his direction, and EVERYONE was staring at us. He looked at us like he was reprimanding us. We are morons...I thought and Tate agreed.

"Well welcome to St. Vladimir's Academy!" Kirova said proudly. "Dec you will be in the boys Moroi dorms room 82 sharing with Christian Ozera" Dec had to share with his girlfriend's dad! HA! I think he noticed this and visibly paled a bit. "Kase and Raya you will share the room 73 in Moroi girl dorms" she sighed "Tate you will be in boy's novice dorm room 42 with Eddie Castille, and Kyla you will be in novice girl dorms sharing with Miss Hathaway here". Tate and I immediately looked up and felt shock, how could we not think of the fact they would separate us. FUCK! I think this time we visibly paled!

Tate and I were in a state of panic in our minds, but Kase asked if she could have a minute's alone with Kirova. Everyone walked out and waited in the hallway, and after a few minutes we were all called back in.

"Under any other circumstances I would not permit this but Tate and Kyla are to share a room". We both mentally and visibly relaxed. Our parents looked so confused...poor them they had no idea. We knew though and we were lucky Kase used compulsion! Either her or Dec would be saving our asses in this journey.

"You are all free to leave now, unpack and get breakfast before classes start". We were going to be tired tonight, but it's nothing we couldn't handle.

"Ummm... before we leave Dec, Raya and I usually work out a few hours a day, can we please use the gym?" Kase asked but there was some compulsion in there too. I smiled.

"Of course! feel free to use it anytime you like". And with that we left that horrid office.

Our parents followed us out while Kase and I fist bumped and smiled. They showed us to our rooms to unpack after leaving Kirova's office and as we walked I mumbled "Horrid Witch". My mother started laughing her ass off which caused me to laugh, then Tate started laughing. Tate and I were showed to our room last after Dec, Kase and Raya had been put in their rooms. As we neared our room, my hair tie decided to snap and my long hair fell out onto my shoulders. Tate stopped in shock because we were sure at least dad would notice, but all mom and dad did was stare for a minute and shrug it off.

"How are you allowed to share a room?" our father asked. "It's not allowed".

Tate kept his mouth shut but as I walked inside pulling him behind me, I mumbled under my breath "you're the one to talk". I was about to smile but DAMN DHAMPIR HEARING he had heard, and so did our mother. SHIT.

"Excuse me?" dad said he was pissed. Great.

"She didn't mean it she's tired" but in our minds Tate was chastising me for being reckless.

"You know..." it was almost above a whisper and more of a statement but my mom wanted to know if we knew about them.

"Know what?" Tate and I responded together and smiled back at them.

They both looked relieved that we wouldn't say anything.

"We know if it got out you would be expelled and you would go to jail" I whispered and looked between the two of them "We aren't stupid!" Tate looked at me with an eyebrow raised he knows I hate that I can't do that! "Hey I'm not stupid" I thought to him. He turned around to sit something on the bed and the rest of us heard him mumble "You have your moments". I narrowed my eyes at him while our parents stood there confused.

"Well would you like to walk to breakfast with me and meet my friend's? You could sit with us and bring your friend's?" Our mother asked and in all this confusion we had forgotten our friends meeting their parents.

"Yea Sure!" I put my bag down and we shut our door behind us.

"Sooo... are you guys able to come spar with me this afternoon? My friend Eddie will be there too!?" she asked us and our father glanced at us and smiled at her. Huh, I wonder how they never got caught THEY ARE OBVIOUS! I thought and Tate nodded.

I looked at Tate and widened my eyes in shock. "How could we spar if we can't let go of each other?" I asked him in thought. "Shit" he thought back. "We need to talk with the other's".

"Ummm we will get back to you on that k?" she shrugged it off and we split with them to get the rest of our family.

"How are we going to spar with anyone?" "Our mom wants us to spar with her and Castille later!" I was freaking out and Tate was too even though he didn't say anything. Raya looked confused.

"Not you Castille, your father Castille!" I whisper screamed.

"I got this, tell them you fight better when you are together, if they try and make you fight one by one say you guys have separation anxiety from a traumatic event" Dec calmly told us all.

"That could work!" Tate said "It could explain our room also!" As we walked I teased Dec a little.

"So, Dec, how is it living with your girlfriend's dad?" We all were trying to stifle our giggles.

"Shut it little Dhampir!" He was nervous! Ha!

"OK you guys ready?" I asked

"Let's meet our parents!" Kase excitedly whisper screamed.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````We all walked into the cafeteria and after getting our food, we looked for a place to sit despite the stares we were receiving. Tate and I were used to doing things one handed so we could still keep skin contact by holding hands, so carrying a lunch tray one handed was no biggie.

"Hey guys! over here!" our mother all but yelled making people stare more. Tate and I didn't mind the staring, we were used to it considering we were freaks of nature, but Kase looked embarrassed.

We all made our way to the table as Dec excused himself for a cigarette. Our mom was sitting next to Eddie, but I sat on her other side and Tate next to me, Raya sat next to Eddie and Mia on the opposite side of her, Uncle Chris and Aunt Liss sat together and Kase took a seat next to her mother looking scared shitless. I laughed and everybody turned to me.

"Lighten up Kase they won't bite" she relaxed but not a lot.

"Much..." Christian muttered under his breath. We all looked a little disgusted at that.

Dec and his father Adrian were coming from outside, they must have met. As they sat down another fuck up happened!

"Hey Little Dhampir!" both Adrian and Dec said at the same time, Adrian looking at my mom, and Dec looking at me. EVERYONE froze. I looked at Dec and clenched my jaw. He knew what he did and he was scared he blew it. Dec and I didn't break eye contact, scared of what was going to happen next.

"That's a specific nickname for her you got there" Adrian said looking curiously at Dec. I noticed Tate was focusing on something and looked where our dad was guarding close to our table and was heading over noticing everyone looking down quietly.

"Is there a problem here?" He looked at my mom but directed it at the whole table Man! when he was worried his Russian comes out stronger! Tate held back a smile and looked down.

Adrian glared at our dad and boy did our dad glare back. "Nothing wrong here cradle robber!" Our father walked away mumbling some bad words in Russian. Tate and I knew how to speak Russian but he didn't know that.

Tate was still silently laughing at our dad cursing in Russian when it started.

"Geez lil hurricane with how much you eat it's a wonder how the food supply hasn't run out for the entire population" Dec said smirking.

"Well DICK!" Raya smirked back "with how much you sleep around it's a wonder how the population isn't just your offspring". Kase put her head down on the table as Tate and I smiled and shook our heads.

"Here we go..." I said

"That's about as bad as Rosie here, she could eat enough to starve the population in just one hour" Christian smirked at our mom!

"Call me Rosie again and you won't have any children to add to the population Fire crotch!" our mom smirked back. THEY WERE JUST LIKE US!

"We could totally beat you at this" Raya said smiling

"No way me and Sparky have tried outwitting each other" mom said

"How long did you make it" Tate asked out of curiosity.

"Four agonizing days ugh! and they still didn't finish!" Lissa said

"Yeah and then we had to force them to stop to sleep" Adrian chimed in.

The rest of breakfast ran smoothly as Mia talked with Raya about water magic, Christian talked about fire magic with Kase, and Lissa and Adrian talked with Dec about spirit, even though our three would be holding back A LOT with their magic since it had yet to be advanced. Tate and I talked with mom and Eddie about combat and told them about our "separation anxiety" ha, if only they knew.

We were about to leave when Jesse Zeklos decided to come up to our group. It was more awkward for Raya seeing as how she is dating his daughter.

"Hey Rose you up for some fun later?" and he winked EW!

"Never Jesse just leave me alone" she sighed and looked aggravated. Tate and I saw our dad overlooking the conversation looking mad, but poor dad couldn't do anything.

"That's fine I think I'd rather hang out with your new friend anyway, she's quite a looker!" he looked at me saying this. I was disgusted. I could feel Tate tighten his grip on me and even though I wasn't looking I knew Tate was glaring at him. Let me tell you if looks could kill, man half the men at this academy wouldn't be alive! I could feel Tate's rage burning faster.

"Let's get to know each other better" Jesse told me and tried dragging me away by my arm. Our whole group had wide eyes and Dec, Raya, and Kase knew what was going to happen. Dec got up first knowing he would have to help me hold him back. Kase and Raya stood behind us in case of backup. Tate slammed him up against the wall HARD! Tate spun around faster than lightening and with one hand he had him by the neck and I am pretty sure broke the concrete with Jesse's back. Tate looked him dead in the eye and Jesse was scared. I'm not going to lie when Tate got jealous and angry it was HOT to me.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Tate bellowed and the whole cafeteria was focused in. Great.

Our father came over to break it up and Tate wouldn't let go of his neck, Jesse got off lucky usually Tate would come close to killing someone for that. Three guardians and our father were trying to move Tate away and even though Tate was only holding Jesse's neck with one hand nobody could pry him off. What can I say? We were beasts!

I looked at Tate and, in my mind, told him to stop. I could feel our heartbeats beating faster and faster. He didn't want to listen and next I spoke up with words since it was rare for me to do in these kinds of situations.

"Tate stop" I said calmly while still looking at him intensely. He looked at me and pulled me out of the cafeteria. I'm pretty sure everyone was stunned that I could make him listen and nobody else could. I could feel Dec, Raya, and Kase behind us and knew Tate felt bad.

"I know I was wrong" Tate said to us while shaking from anger.

"I didn't think you were wrong Tate, or I would have stepped in" Dec said calmly and patted Tate's shoulder.

"He deserved it!" Kase said. I took Tate's face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"You were not wrong, and I love you, thank you for defending me now calm down". Tate seemed to calm down after that. Raya was still disgusted about her girlfriend's father.

We made it through all our classes except one, Stan Alto's. I was so ready for this and maybe take some attention off of my mom. Tate and I knew everyone at our lunch table except Adrian would be in this class, I was ready to have fun! As we waited to be late our mom noticed and walked in before us looking at us weirdly.

"Miss Hathaway you're late!" Stan said as she entered the room.

Before mom could say anything, we entered and Tate noticed our dad guarding in the back.

"You're late, I'm guessing you're the new students?" Stan looked at us.

"That's right" I said smugly and continued "You must be a genius to figure that out!" my words dripping with sarcasm. Mom tried not to laugh, but was failing miserably.

"Excuse me?" He was turning red. This was too easy.

"Oh, I didn't know you were deaf along with stupid". The whole class was snickering and my mom sat there dumbfounded. Even our dad was finding it hard not to smile.

"Get out and head to Headmistress Kirova's office!" I started walking with Tate following when he stopped us.

"Mr. Andrews is it?" Stan asked uh oh I stiffened.

"Yes" Tate responded apprehensively

"You can stay, Miss Sable goes!" Alto is basically forcing us apart in front of everyone, all our parents included how are we going to get out of this one? I asked Tate panicking in my mind. He squeezed my hand gently and with the other one he did something I never thought I would see him do.

"No, I think I'll go with her" Tate said while narrowing his eyes and gripping my hand. I am rubbing off on Tate his attitude was the COMPLETE opposite of mine.

"No! you're staying and she's leaving!"

Tate flipped him off and I raised my eyebrows and smiled trying to cover laughter that was threatening to escape. At this point the whole class was laughing and Tate and I were leaving. I looked at Kase, Raya, and Dec on the way out since they sat together and they could see that relief that he didn't split us up was in my eyes. Though they could see the relief someone else did too, my mom. Wow I guess mother's intuition does exist.

After going to Kirova's office we were stuck training with our parents before and after school just for the hell of it. It didn't bother us though as we did at least eight times the workout they did every morning and afternoon, not just us but Kase, Dec and Raya too. As the next three days progressed, not only did Tate and I out run our parents every day for training but so did Raya, Dec and Kase. Our parents were shocked Moroi could run so fast.

One morning training in particular, mom walked in to the gym late as usual but did something unexpected.

"Hey Comrade!"

"Rose, you're late!" dad told her clearly, he was amused.

Mom went straight up to him and kissed him, and I mean it was how Tate and I kiss, it was all kinds of hot and steamy, but still filled by love and compassion.

After a minute, Tate cleared his throat to get their attention.

"What? You know we are together?" mom said like it was no big deal but Tate and I were trying SO hard not to imagine our parents kissing let alone going further than that!

"Just please don't" that's all I could manage to say while me and Tate tried desperately to focus on other things. We finished up our training when dad asked us to spar. Uh oh.

"Ummm... we have to go!" I said then Tate added in "Maybe another time!" as we ran out of the gym.

"Dear god I hope they don't separate us at any time during this experience" Tate said and I quickly agreed. We went back to our room and had sex a few times and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. We woke up the next morning and started having sex until there was a knock on the door. We quickly got dressed and open the door to find OUR MOM! Nothing says awkward being interrupted during sex like your mother right outside your door! We were mortified.

"Hey are you guys coming to spar with Eddie and I in the gym today? She asked so hopeful. Ugh let the guilt trips start already, we aren't even born here yet!

Tate smiled and accepted for both of us and we followed her there, not like we didn't know where it was. Keeping up pretenses is hard!

"I know" Tate said out loud.

"You know what?" our mom looked at us confused

"Nothing..." He quickly responded and she eyed him before abruptly turning around making us stop.

"You weren't looking at my ass, were you?!" I think both of us were trying hard not to puke.

"EW! NO!" we both said together.

"My ass isn't that bad is it, I mean Kyla I get why you said no, but him?" she looked confused awe.

We made our way to the gym THANK GOD, nothing weird about having to talk to your mother about her ass to make you feel uncomfortable!

We walked in and not only was Eddie and my mother there, but my dad was there with Alberta.

"You must be the new student's here?" We nodded "I'm Alberta Petrov I hope to see a lot of you two" she said as she left the gym. Weird that was like our mother's second mom from what grandma told us.

"OK HATHAWAY READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED?" Eddie yelled

"You wish you could compare to what I was BORN with!" mom retaliated. Dad smiled in the corner casually watching. We were excited, to us our parents fought like legends!

Dec, Kase and Raya came in and sat in the bleachers to watch. As Tate and I observed their fight, we realized how much we had to hold back! THEY WERE TERRIBLE! Tate looked at me and agreed. We looked back and our friends basically nodded their heads like the magic classes with their parents were the same.

Mom took down Eddie but barely using a cheap move. I shook my head in disbelief. Tate just thought we could literally kill our parents! And he was right! Adrian walked in next and sat on the bleachers with Christian and Lissa to practice spirit. Kase and Dec shook their heads, embarrassed at how much they sucked ha-ha. Then Mia came in as Eddie went to sit with her.

"So, you two want to spar?" mom asked us.

"Actually, since we have separation anxiety, how about we take on you and Belikov" It was weird saying our last name that way and Tate knew it too as I spoke. Though after I said it everyone in the bleachers looked up and our three just smiled.

"Come on Rose...it will be good training" dad said in his mentor mode. Yeah for both of you! I thought. Tate just shook his head.

"Tate, Kyla! Don't!... don't kill them!" Kase said apprehensively as Raya and Dec nodded seriously worried. Truth be told we were worried too and it showed.

All of our parents looked at us like they didn't believe we could actually kill them. If they knew how many enhanced Strigoi we fought a day...

As mom and dad took a fighting stance on once side, and Tate and I on the other, mom stopped and looked at dad.

"We have an advantage Comrade, they can only use one hand each" mom told dad and then Dec busted out laughing followed by Raya and Kase, Tate and I were fighting back our laughter.

"They...have..the...advantage!" Dec got out between laughs while our parents took offense.

"Rose and Guardian Belikov are the best! They are going to guard me one day!" she huffed "AND I AM THE PRINCESS!" she basically yelled.

This time Kase and Dec were rolling with tears running down their faces on the floor and Tate and I were visibly laughing our asses off! Kase was royalty just like Dec ha-ha.

"Fine if they are that good PROVE IT!" Aunt Liss said, wow Kase does inherit her mom's attitude sometimes.

As we crouched back into our fighting stances Tate and I shook our heads and rolled our eyes. Our parents threw the first punches and from there we had them on the mat and the fake stakes over their hearts in two seconds flat. As Tate raised his eyebrow and I rolled my eyes helping them up, everyone else was quiet. Of course, our friends were smiling they knew what we could do, and they could fight just as good.

"Ready to give them a real show?" Tate and I said at the same time looking at Kase, Raya and Dec. Tate and I usually took all three on at once so we were used to it.

"I'll wait and go next" Raya said so it was evenly matched.

"What's the matter Raindrop, scared of Kyla breaking your hip again?" Dec taunted her.

"No Stalker, I won't have an advantage here and you know it!" Raya spit back.

Dec and Kase started walking towards us to start our own little version of Playtime.

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT YOU'RE BOTH MOROI!" some of our parents yelled.

"Watch us!" Kase's snarky attitude came out to play. I fist bumped her, we both smiled our mischievous smiles, and Dec and Tate smiled at each other. "Pick up where we left off last night our time?" Tate asked.

"Hell Yeah! I almost had you dude!" Dec said. Tate scoffed. Nobody beat me and Tate.

"Just don't break my neck this time, I swear it's like the 8th time this week" Kase said to me uneasy and we laughed.

Dec and Kase took a fighting stance against where Tate and I took ours. We started off throwing the first hit, which were dodged, Kase and I were going at it until she snapped her fingers lighting us both on fire, but it wouldn't hurt us since she could control it. We kept fighting while being lit on fire until she put it out and Dec put up a forcefield as Tate's fist was about to collide with his face. "Good Blocking, sorry man" Tate said and chuckled as we kept going. We were evenly matched even though Kase and Dec were using both their hands.

"You know we never hold back" Dec said back to Tate and he smiled.

I took one glance at Raya seeing she looked bored and as I did Kase slid under my legs and to the other side of us. She kicked my leg and SON OF A BITCH! Did it hurt, she broke it. I didn't even let the pain show, none of us ever did we were strong willed.

"Cheap shot!" I said and she shrugged and smiled.

I was down to fighting with one leg to move. Dec knew it hurt and Tate clutched his leg in the same spot mine was broken. He felt it but it wasn't his. Through the broken leg Tate and I managed to get Kase and Dec staked five minutes later after each of them hesitated in their own way.

"Don't hesitate" Tate mocked Dec and helped him up as Dec groaned over losing.

"Good fight, now heal it because you broke it!" I pointed at my leg, and rolled my eyes as Kase ran a hand over my leg and healed it instantly. I got up and we completely forgot our parents were even there! FUCK!

"Way to blow it guys! guess the cats out of the bag now!" Raya walked over to us shaking her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Christian asked.

"OK one thing at a time let's start with you two!" Dad said to Tate and I. of course he would pick us first.

"So, we were born to two Dhampirs, I know it sounds impossible but it's true!" Tate picked up my sentence from there "We were born with a bond similar to Rose's and Lissa's but ours is both ways, 24/7, and we can't shut it off, we haven't been able to since birth" I started up again "We can also feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts" All our parents were quiet and skeptical but listening.

"Ok why can't you let go of each other?" Mom asked us.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Raya said as Kase grabbed my arm and Dec and Raya grabbed Tate and pulled us apart. Kase could easily hold me, but Tate was another story it took two of them to pull him away from me. As soon as we let go we both felt pain from not being together and our heart rates slowed.

Everyone gasped as the veins started to show. Mine were red and Tates were blue, every time we stopped skin contact the veins would grow badly everywhere until our hearts stopped after 57 minutes.

"What is that?!" Adrian yelled.

By this time Tate and I were being held back from each other as our heart rates decreased and the veins grew up our arms to our faces. They let us go and Tate and I grabbed each other's hands like life depended on it, which It did. After we held hands for a few minutes the veins disappeared. Tate then protectively wrapped his arms around my waist with one hand keeping skin contact under my tank top.

"If we are away from each other too long our hearts stop beating" Tate said.

"How long can you not have skin contact?" Mia asked.

"57 minutes three seconds" we responded together.

"You can't be apart for even a full hour?" Lissa gasped, I shrugged.

"Eh, you get used to it" I said

At this point we were having a discussion in our minds and every other sentence a word would slip out.

"CAN YOU GUYS SAY IT OUT LOUD I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Kase snapped.

"Sorry, habit" we said in unison.

"So, you next" Eddie said and looked at Kase.

"I can use spirit like Dec" she grabbed his hand "I can use compulsion which is why Tate and Kyla got their room together" she winked as Tate and I smiled at her "I can read auras, I can heal myself and other people, charm objects, and I can light at LEAST 100 Strigoi on fire at one time by snapping my fingers.

"You were holding back in class, weren't you?" Christian asked.

"PAINFULLY holding back!" Raya answered as her, Kase, and Dec laughed.

"How do you not get tired?" Adrian asked curiously.

"We grew up without parents and when we get tired we learned to fight past it, eventually you don't get tired" Dec said firmly.

"Ok what about you?" Lissa looked at Dec expectantly.

"I use spirit, I heal myself and others, I read auras, charm objects, I use compulsion, I dream walk, and I can make an invisible forcefield, OH and Kase and I used it to bring us all here". Dec said it all like it was no big deal. Dad was about to say something when mom cut him off.

"What about you? What do you do?" she looked at Raya. Raya slowly smiled and nodded as we all smiled and looked at her.

"Well I can fight combat like the rest but I'll show you what I can do, follow me" and we all followed her to the lake and made sure nobody was around.

"Show em lil hurricane!" Dec smirked at her and she smiled back.

Raya made a huge tidal wave and twisted it into a tornado looking water tunnel then dropped it back down into the lake, she froze the lake and heated it back to normal.

"How?" was all Mia managed to get out.

"That's nothing! Ha-ha! you should see her take out over 100 Strigoi with it!" I chuckled.

We all made our way back to the bleachers in the gym and sat down.

"How many Strigoi have you fought? You are so young?!" Eddie asked but they all looked scared.

"Too many to count anymore!" Kase responded exhaustedly

"Where are your molnija's?" mom said calmly.

"Oh, we don't have that tattoo system" I said and we all laughed "We do it for fun?"

"You battle Strigoi for fun?!" Almost all of them were astonished and we just nodded like it was not a big deal, which it wasn't.

"So, what did you mean by you used spirit to bring you here?" Adrian asked.

"Wow I see the resemblance!" Tate said under his breath but everyone heard him and Dec smiled.

"Are you from another State?" Lissa asked. We all laughed out loud.

"No... we are not from another state, we are from right here". Kase said laughing.

"Ok so we need you all to be calm" Dec said. Kase looked serious now and started explaining next

"In about two years Natasha Ozera doesn't get the one thing she wants most" All five of us look at my dad "She breaks Victor Dashkov out of Tarasov prison and they gather an army of Strigoi" she sighed "They use humans to break the wards on St. Vlads and bomb the school and kill everyone in sight" at this point Kase is nervous "Tasha brought Christian's parents to the fight and turned him Strigoi".

"THATS BULLSHIT!" Christian yelled, yep he was hurting.

I started explaining over him "Tasha Ozera wanted Dimitri and since he was in love with someone else Tasha ripped her throat out and killed her, then shot him when he refused to go with her". I was looking at the floor at this point not wanting to make eye contact. Tate squeezed my hand reassuring me it was ok.

"MY AUNT WOULDN'T DO THAT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO MAKE THIS UP?!" Christian was screaming at this point.

"I WOULD KNOW AND I'M NOT MAKING IT UP!" Kase shouted. Yep hell broke loose.

"AND WHO ARE YOU! YOU'RE NOBODY!" Kase stopped and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm your daughter..." she said barely audible.

Everyone froze and nobody moved it was like they realized it all at once. They took in the resemblances.

"Well this explains a lot" Adrian broke the silence. "But why are your aura's all the same, if you have a bond they should be different" He said looking at me and Tate.

We all took our rings off and showed him how we didn't have auras at all yet since we weren't born let alone conceived yet.

"Kase and I used spirit to bring us all here from the future". Dec announced "We can't let anyone else know and we have come here to tell you so you could change it, our future isn't...pleasant".

"So, introduce yourselves right, starting with you Kase" Lissa said gently as Christian sat back down shocked.

"I am 16 years old, my name is Kasey Rosalina Ozera Dragomir, and I am your daughter" she said pointing at Aunt Liss and Uncle Chris.

"Wow you do look like me but with Christian's eyes" Lissa whispered but looked amazed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Christian told her.

"It's ok" she smiled "I have attitude too, I had to get it from somewhere" she giggled.

"I'm Naraya Mason Castille" Raya stood up saying her name "I'm 16 years old and I am the daughter of Mia Rinaldi and Eddie Castille".

"We just started dating!" Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah, well that's HILARIOUS!" Raya started laughing and Eddie joined her.

"He'd be proud Eddie" mom said to Eddie.

"Thanks" he said back to her.

"So, I guess it's my turn!" Dec stood up "My name is Declan James Ivashkov, I am 17 years old, and I am the son of Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney Sage".

"Who's Sydney Sage?" Mia asked

"THE ALCHEMIST!" mom yelled at Adrian.

"What...I like her and she likes me!" Adrian defended.

"It's Illegal!" mom shot back.

"Yeah that's HYSTERICAL considering where we come from" I put all the sarcasm into that as I could as Tate raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked slowly.

"I am Kyla Victoria Vasilisa Belikova, and he is" Tate picked up from where I left off "Tatum Aleksandr Andre Belikov" I started again "We are 17 years old and the fraternal twins of Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway". I smiled my mischievous smile.

"WHAT?!" everyone except our group and mom and dad shouted. Mom tensed.

"We have to keep it secret until graduation or he gets put in jail and I get expelled" mom explained.

Everyone agreed to keep their secret after getting over the shock and kept asking us questions.

"Rosie you hook up with your teacher! Talk about SPECIAL treatment!" Christian starts laughing

"Hey! We can't control who we fall in love with!" Raya yelled and everyone shut up "I am in love with someone back home and HER name is Lola Zeklos". That silenced everyone and Tate and I smiled. "And by the way it was WEIRD seeing her dad hit on my best friend!".

"I love Dec and we have an infant back home!" Kase shouted.

"You have a baby!" Lissa shouted in excitement.

"YOUR WITH AN IVASHKOV!" Christian yelled.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT FLAMER?" Adrian yelled back.

"Ohhhh Adrian Nooooo!" mom said amused and frightened.

They were about to attack each other and the bickering turned into yelling until.

"Ok enough of this" Dec put up a forcefield and held it until they stopped bickering and couldn't hurt each other.

"So, who are you two with?" mom asked. SHIT. Tate burrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"We are together?" He said as I thought it.

"You said you were twins, you are brother and sister..." dad said he looked disgusted.

"Shit Rose that's messed up!" Eddie remarked.

"HEY! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!" Kase yelled and grabbed my free hand.

"MINE TOO SO DON'T LOOK SO DISGUSTED!" Raya joined in and put her arm around Kase's shoulder.

"AND HE IS LIKE MY BROTHER SO DON'T JUDGE!" Dec said and put an arm over Tates shoulder "PLUS THEY ARE AMAZING PEOPLE!"

"AND GREAT FIGHTERS THEY CAN KICK OUR ASSES ANY DAY OF THE WEEK! NOT TO MENTION YOURS!" Raya said, her attitude coming out to play.

"NOT TO MENTION AMAZING PARENTS!" Kase shouted.

"You have kids?" Mia asked slowly.

"We have a daughter her name is Lucy" I said.

"She just turned four years old last week" Tate said after me.

"It's not our fault we were born this way, and what's the point in having a relationship if you can't be without the other for not even a full hour?" I said.

"Not to mention having sex would be awkward with the other hearing your thoughts and feeling your emotions" Tate chimed in.

"Yeah, like Tate would let anyone touch Kyla" Dec scoffed while Tate smirked at him.

"Yeah I get where you're coming from on that" mom said and looked at Aunt Lissa.

"So, can you not think we are disgusting?" I asked quietly and looked at the floor.

"You're not disgusting you are beautiful" Tate said in our minds. I smiled and looked at him.

At that moment our dad came over and hugged us, my mom was right behind him and she apologized and we laughed and soon enough everyone was hugging each other.

I walked up to my mother with Tate right behind me and told her boldly "Mom, I can't do the eyebrow thing either! It sucks!"

"THANK YOU! SOMEONE REALIZE'S HOW ANNOYING IT IS!" Tate and dad laughed.

"Sorry I stole the nickname" Dec said to Adrian

"Hey at least I passed something down the genetic line" Adrian chuckled.

"It's finally nice to meet you Aunt Liss, Uncle Chris" I said and hugged them as they laughed.

We all sat back down on the bleachers and Kase started crying.

"Hey don't cry it's ok" Liss hugged her.

"It's just that I have waited so long to see you and we have been fighting so hard for you" she looked directly at Christian.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well every day since we were about eight years old we go to "Playtime" which is past the wards and we take a dagger infused with spirit good for turning Strigoi back into their original state, and eight stakes each, and we always save one each for you Christian". Dec said.

"What do you mean turn back Strigoi?!" Eddie shouts.

"Well spirit infused stakes used by only a spirit user can be stabbed through a Strigoi's heart and turn them back to their original Dhampir or Moroi state". Raya explained.

"Holy Shit!" mom spoke up.

"Language Roza" dad yelled at her. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dad raised an eyebrow and was clearly amused.

"Well from what we were told mom was the better fighter and the one who always got her way". I chuckled and Tate smiled. "Damn right" mom mumbled.

"Who raised you?" Adrian asked next

"Someone we trust, someone who organizes well" Tate said.

"Look Comrade Zen lessons are inherited!" mom laughed as dad chuckled pulling her onto his lap.

"So, I was turned and you spend your life trying to turn me back?" Christian asked Kase.

"Yeah she is very dedicated, and so are we" Dec chimed in.

"Yeah we are family" Raya said next.

"And she's my best friend" I say and look at Kase.

"Plus, wherever she goes I go" Tate said and shrugged and I laughed.

"Like you have a choice" I laughed some more.

Christian grabbed Kase and hugged her tight and said thank you". Before anything else could happen the doors to the gym opened and someone came in.

"What's going on here?" mom tensed.

"GRANDMA!" Tate and I both shouted and ran to hug her.

Mom mumbled something about how at least someone liked her.

"Janine we were just talking with new students". Dad said he clearly didn't know this was grandma from the future.

Tate, grandma and I all looked confused and the rest of the kids came to hug her too.

"She raised us" I said casually.

Grandma made her way over to mom and hugged her. Mom was shocked and grandma started to cry.

"Mom, why are you crying?" mom asked.

"You all died? And your father..." mom was shocked.

"You know my father?" mom asked.

"Yes, and so did you he loved you and I love you don't forget that Rosemarie" grandma hugged mom once more then came over to us.

"You all are in SO MUCH TROUBLE when we get back!" grandma told us we all tensed.

"Sorry we wanted to change the way it works out" Raya said.

"Plus look at this gym, our is in ruins and we have to practice between the rubble and in the rain because of the gaping hole in the ceiling!" I argued.

Grandma shook her head, rolled her eyes, and said "Oh! I have a surprise for you all".

Grandma opened the gym doors and Lucy came running at us. "Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed and Tate and I hugged her tight. She was so adorable with our hair in little pig tails, and our mom's eyes.

"We missed you!" I said to her. Tate whispered in her ear and we sat her down.

She ran over to our mom and dad. "Hi grandpa, hi grandma" she said and crawled into dads lap and kissed them both on the cheek. They looked at us and were both close to tears.

"She's beautiful!" mom said and dad couldn't stop hugging her.

"Lola!" Raya screamed and ran to kiss her significant other.

"Mom, Dad, this is Lola my girlfriend" Raya introduced her to her parents and they chatted away.

"Lola your dad hit on Kyla today ha-ha" Raya told her.

"EW!" Lola was disturbed. "I don't even know what to say to that..."

"One more addition to the party" grandma said and reached outside for the baby carrier.

Kase and Dec ran to her and picked up their baby boy. I knew they missed him as much as we missed Luce.

"Who is this?!" Lissa cried and pulled Christian over. Adrian was tagging along behind.

"This is our son, Eric Christian Ivashkov Dragomir" Kase said and Christian was wiping tears away. Adrian looked at him and was done for, that kid had him wrapped around his finger.

"How did you guys get here?" Kase asked

"Luce" was all grandma said.

"Wait how can she use spirit, she is not only four years old but born from two dhampirs?" Adrian asked.

"Well Lucy is powerful right baby" Tate said as he took her from our father.

"I'm STRONG!" she yelled at mom and dad smiled and we laughed.

"As for the spirit thing we have no idea, she was born with it" I shrugged.

"So, when do we have to go back..." Dec asked grandma.

"Did you fill them in?" grandma asked.

"Yeah, oh wait! Tasha Ozera also used Adrian for spirit blood and gave it to Victor Dashkov so he could enhance Strigoi, they have an element now...well some of them do". Raya said.

"WHAT?" Adrian yelled.

"Yeah, try fighting Strigoi that throw fire, or use water!" I laughed "Sooo not easy!".

"What happened after they used him?" Eddie asked grimmly.

"They killed him like the rest of you, well except for my dad" Kase said solemnly.

"Can't you guys stay a little longer?" mom begged.

We all looked at grandma with pleading eyes, even our parents.

"How am I supposed to say no" She sighed "We can stay two more days and that's it!"

We decided to go back to Adrian's room and hang out and play a few games.

"Ok what about I never first?" Lissa said and everyone agreed but we played with M&M's.

We had just put Luce and Eric down to bed and everyone sat in a circle, but of course I was on Tate's lap. Dad pulled mom in the same position and we laughed.

"I'll go first" Mia squealed.

"Never have I ever did a trip tease" she said and mom, Adrian, Tate, grandma, and I ate one.

"MOM?!" our mom yelled looking like she was going to throw up.

Grandma just looked at her and said "What I can be fun?" we all laughed while mom grimaced at the thought. "Who are you?" mom said under her breath.

Eddie was next "Never have I ever ate 42 donuts in one sitting" mom and I ate one

"I am just like you" I laughed and Tate smiled.

Adrian was next "Never have I ever had sex with the same gender" Lola, Raya, and Mia all ate one.

"What? I was curious" Mia said.

Christian was next "Never have I ever had sex with a teacher" he said and mom ate one.

"You're an ass!" she yelled at Christian.

We played for another fifteen minutes and then started Truth or Dare.

"Ok Aunt Liss you go first" I told her

"I will never get used to you calling me that..." she said

"Truth or Dare Janine" Liss asked.

"Truth" said grandma

"Who is Rose's father?" she asked mom looked a bit sad.

"Abe Mazur" Almost all of our parents gasped.

"Good luck Belikov" Eddie said as dad gulped. Mom looked confused.

"He's a mob boss Roza" dad whispered in her ear.

"Truth or Dare" grandma asked Lola.

"Dare" she said

"I dare you to kiss Adrian" Lola shrugged and kissed him full on tongue and all!

"What? I am not into guys" Lola shrugged and Raya laughed.

"Truth or Dare Rose" Lola asked mom uh oh.

"Dare" mom smirked

"I dare you to tell everyone about your first time" Lola said

"It was in the cabin out in the woods here at St. Vlad's, with Dimitri, and it was AMAZING!" she smiled and looked at dad who looked at her with all the love in the world.

"Ok Truth or Dare" mom asked Raya

"Dare" Raya said confidently

"I dare you to kiss Dec with tongue" Raya and Dec both froze then made gagging noises and Raya looked at mom so disgusted.

They kissed and then immediately went to brush their teeth while we laughed.

"Truth or Dare Lissa" Raya asked.

"Truth" Liss said Raya smiled.

"Tell everyone what happened today with Rose" Raya smirked.

"What happened with Rose" Dad asked kinda pissed.

"I saw through your eyes today Rose" Lissa said "How did you know that?" she asked Raya.

"We are from the future duh" Raya responded.

"The bond is two ways now?!" mom cheerfully screamed.

"Yeah" Lissa squealed back.

"Hey it sucks sometimes TRUST US!" Tate and I both said at the same time and everyone laughed.

"Ok Truth or Dare" Liss asked me.

"Dare" I said smiling but Tate was nervous inside anything I did he had to do also.

"I dare you to sit topless for the rest of the game" Aunt Liss told me and I immediately frowned.

I started taking off my top and Tate was pulling it back down.

"Pick something else" Tate said and everyone but Raya, Dec and Kase looked solemn.

"No, take off your shirt Kyla" mom told me.

I looked at Tate and told him in our minds it would be fine and took my top off. Everyone gasped.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Dad yelled.

I had scars everywhere from my chest to my lower stomach.

"I don't see anything wrong, she is beautiful" Tate hugged me tighter.

"She is beautiful but what's with the scars?" mom asked.

"When Tasha, Victor and their army invaded the school, we were in the daycare here, she came in and at the time only knew Kyla was yours" Kase said "So she sliced her with glass shards to make her as ugly as Tasha thought she was on the inside" grandma finished.

Tate held on to me tighter and mom and dad hugged me tight as well as mom let some tears fall.

"I'm fine get off me ha-ha" I said and everyone chuckled.

"She is just like you" Christian said to mom.

"I'm surprised Tate hasn't hit one of you yet to be honest!" Dec chimed in.

"Why would he hit us?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he let Jesse live" Kase piped up.

"What do you mean?" Adrian was next to ask.

"Well, since they were little Tate made a rule, the number one rule is" Dec started and our other two friends joined him saying the last part "NEVER TOUCH KYLA" they laughed.

"When they were about fourteen, a guy touched Kyla's arm and Tate beat him so bad he couldn't barely walk or breath" Kase finished.

"Huh, you're protective of her...sounds like someone else I know" mom said while looking towards dad. He looked down at her and held her gaze for a moment.

"So how about we all go to bed and meet up for breakfast tomorrow?" Aunt Liss announced and we all agreed.

We walked back to our room with mom and dad, Tate held Luce as she slept. Eddie and Raya were behind us, while the others fanned out back to their rooms. Mom and dad both hugged us and told us they would see us in the morning, but as they left mom followed dad... breaking the rules.

We had just put Luce in our bed and stepped into the bathroom to get a shower. Tate and I undressed and as soon as the last piece of my clothing hit the floor he pushed me up against the wall.

"You are so sexy" he breathed into my neck. "I can't believe you're mine".

He lowered his head down and gently kissed me which quickly escalated into fierce, animalistic possessive hunger. I loved him so much and as I thought it he wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Say it out loud" and I did "I love you so much words can't describe" I moaned and he started rubbing his manhood against my thigh.

He nibbled my ear and trailed butterfly kisses down my neck as he thrusted into me. I gasped and couldn't believe we had had sex about 27 times just today.

"We were made for this, for each other" He groaned and thrusted harder until I was on the brink of orgasm.

"Tate!" I screamed internally "I'm about to" and my thoughts were cut off when I met my release, he came at the same time as usual since we were so in sync with each other it wasn't funny.

We quickly showered and laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms with Lucy at the end of the bed.

The next morning after we had gotten ready and dropped Luce at daycare with Eric, we headed to breakfast. Grandma stayed in her room adamant she had to do some paperwork she brought with her. We met up with our parent's as we headed to the cafeteria. It was nice conversation until HE butted in.

"Hey, Kyla is it?" Jesse snorted "Why don't you come find out how a real man will treat you" he taunted. Tate tensed up and gripped my hand harder. I was begging him to calm down in my mind and by the way my parents were looking at me while I was sternly looking at Tate, they knew exactly what was going on.

"What's wrong can't disagree with me?" MAN! Jesse really had a death wish!

"Stop it Jesse!" mom warned but it did no good.

Jesse grabbed my free hand and tried pulling me from Tate, which he never could have done. Tate was too far gone from rage for me to talk him out of it. He grabbed Jesse and threw him into the brick wall.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Tate bellowed out as mom and dad tried to pry him off.

Dec ran up with Raya and Kase behind and my parents moved out of the way. "TATE! You have to let go!" dad was scared but firm. Dec and Raya were trying to pry him off and usually it worked but this time Tate was starting to hit Jesse HARD! Nobody could get him to stop, nobody except me. I took a deep breath and let go of Tate's hand. The veins started and I turned and ran to the gym. I knew Tate would stop and follow me.

A few minutes later as I was looking in a mirror in the gym the veins were around my face, up my back and sides and all over my arms and hands. Dad and Dec had Tate from either arm and were pulling him into the gym. Tate always knew where I was considering he was knowing what I thought 24/7.

"You are a moron!" I yelled at Tate.

He looked taken back and then angry. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"HOW LONG DO WE HAVE?" Tate yelled at Dec who checked his watch. Yes, our three friends have watches calculating the time we have before we die, I know morbid right.

"42 minutes!" Dec said and those three knew what we were going to do. Tate locked the doors after all our parents and our friends were inside. Everyone sat on the bleachers except our parents who came up to us telling us to make up and let it go.

"NO" we both said at the same time.

"Sit down, they know what they need to do" Raya told our parents who hesitantly made their way over to the bleachers.

Tate and I glared at each other for a minute then took our stances. He struck first, I blocked his attack and kicked him in the shin which hurt like a BITCH since I feel the pain through him! He hit my shoulder pretty hard and I stumbled but we fight through the pain that's what we do. It was a few minutes but I decided to end this and slid under his legs and knocked his out from under him then broke his arm knowing all well mine was going to hurt too. With my free arm I staked him and straddled him while saying "Dead!"

"That was intense!" mom said scared. Meanwhile our friends sat there with smug looks on their faces.

"You done now?" Kase smiled and chuckled which made me laugh a bit. She healed Tates arm.

Tate and I lifted our shirts together.

"How bad is it Dec?" Tate asked. Dec walked over to us and examined us both.

"It's pretty bad they look more prominent than last time, can you stop fighting now?"

Tate and I didn't even look at each other but he pulled me in for a hug, hey the more skin touching the faster the veins disappear and our heart rates return to normal.

"Awe" All our parents were cooing.

"HEY! The more skin contact the faster we return to normal!" I said

"Suuuuurrrreee" Lissa said sweetly. Tate and I rolled our eyes.

"If we wanted to get hot and heavy you would definitely not be in here right now!" I shot back.

"She's right" Raya said scared.

"It can't be that bad?" Christian chimed in.

"NO?" Kase said defiantly "Tell em how many times a day!"

"THATS PRIVATE!" Tate and I said together.

"Just tell them and tell them what happened to the last three dorm rooms you stayed in" Dec said.

"How many times do you have sex a day?" mom asked amused.

"How many times do you?" I shot back UGH can't believe I asked my mom that. Tate smiled

"The most we have had in one day was about 8 right Comrade?" mom said and dad was visibly uncomfortable.

"Well, we started out having sex at age 10 about 9 times a day... it has progressed" Tate said unsure if he wanted to announce that fact.

"What about now?" Adrian asked clearly enjoying this.

"About 26, or more depending on if we have time" I said proudly.

"How are you guys not chafing down there?!" Mia yelled. Everyone else looked amazed.

"I don't know we were made for each other?" I said unsure.

"Can we switch topics now?" Dad was clearly disturbed by this conversation.

Everyone agreed to switch topics and just as we were about to discuss Kase being the rightful heir to the throne, the gym doors tried to open.

Eddie went and unlocked the doors and froze. There in all her ugliness was the scar faced bitch who ruined our lives! Everyone tensed, even Christian.

"Hello everyone! I was just coming to say hello to my favorite nephew!" Christian didn't know what to do but he did hug Kase tighter into him.

"Lock the door dad!" Eddie was smart and listened to Raya, this was about to get ugly!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU REALLY DOING HERE?!" Kase screamed at her. Almost everyone looked at our dad, who in return had my mom at this point sitting on his lap and tightly had his hands around her.

"Who are you?" Tasha asked curiously.

Before anything else could happen, I stood up and hit the bitch. She screamed out and didn't have a clue what was going on.

"That's for everything!" I yelled at her.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She screamed and tried to reach out and punch my face, but Tate grabbed her fist and huddled me into his side protectively.

"Dimka! who are these people? And why did that little blood whore hit me?" she snapped and at that moments I saw Christian make up his mind in his eyes. He knew she was only here for our dad.

Kase stood up and Christian didn't even stop her. I had never seen Kase so worked up before that the flames went from her hands the whole way up her arms IT WAS SCARY!

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! I GREW UP WITHOUT PARENTS BECAUSE OF YOU! WE ALL DID! WE HAVE NOTHING!" Kase bellowed out and hit Tasha with an arm full of flames. Tasha tried to go to our dad but all he did was move out of the way and protect mom.

"Dimka, you're going to let them hit me? And why are you shielding that slut away from me?" Tasha cooed but mom was ready to kill her. Dad held her back and mumbled in her ear which relaxed her a little. Kase threw another fire ball at her and screamed some more.

"THATS FOR HURTING MY BEST FRIEND, THIS IS FOR USING PEOPLE" as she threw another one and then I knew what she was going to do next SHIT!

"Dec!" He got the message and put up the forcefield just in time she snapped her fingers. A whole wall of fire erupted and she kept holding it and putting more power into it.

"SHIT SHES STRONG, IT'S MELTING THE FORCEFIELD!" Dec was trying to hold it but was miserably failing.

"Kase..." I tried soothing her which didn't work.

Christian got up and went over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her hands down controlling the flames. Kase was sobbing at this point.

"I'm sorry" she let the flames down and stopped turning around into her dad's chest and sobbing.

"It's ok shhh" but he was still glaring at his aunt wondering how she could do what she is about to.

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS INTENSE!" Adrian said and everyone chuckled even Kase.

"You should see Raya when she gets pissed..." Kase said laughing

"You know what's really cool?" Tate started saying but I finished

"When Raya and Kase are pissed at each other!"

"What happens then?" Eddie asked curiously

"Well let's just say you never want to see a fire hurricane!" Dec said and laughed.

"EXCUSE ME WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Tasha was still on the ground crying.

Dec stood up in all seriousness, walked over to Tasha and looked her dead in the eye.

"You do not know a Victor Dashkov, you do not know a Dimitri Belikov, you came here to tell Christian that you are going on a cruise and that you won't be visiting anytime soon, this encounter never happened and the injuries you have are from falling onto the stove, now you are going to leave and never come back to St. Vladimir's Academy".

Tasha got up and told Christian she was leaving and left, Dec used compulsion and she had no recollection of what happened.

"Well that's taken care of" Raya exclaimed.

I gasped and everyone looked towards me. "Something's wrong!" I yelled and Tate felt it and lifted my shirt. The scars were worse! "HOW CAN THEY BE WORSE!" I was freaking out.

Everyone else was inspecting their own bodies as well, Kase had a new scar.

"Oh my god!" Mia said as we all looked at Kase's back. It was scarred badly from a burn. It looked like flames traveled up her whole back.

"We need to get back to the future, GO GET GRANDMA!" I told Dec and he took off. "Can you go grab Luce and Eric from daycare?" Tate asked Raya and she ran off.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````As Raya came back with the kids, and Dec brought back grandma we made our plans to head back to our time to check things out.

"Can we go?" Christian asked.

"Yeah I want to know if my children will be safe" dad said loudly.

"Please mom?" mom sighed asking grandma" You can bring us back in a couple days?"

Grandma sighed and we all looked at her again pleading. "Fine!" she said exasperated.

We huddled in a circle again and Dec told everyone to hold hands.

"Concentrate Luce" Dec told Lucy and we were back in our time in a few minutes.

"Ah! It's good to be home" I said chuckling while Tate put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh MY GOD!" mom shouted.

"WHAT?" us five kids shouted like something was wrong.

"What the hell happened to the gym?!" Eddie yelled out.

"Oh, this is where we usually practice..." I said like nothing was wrong.

"How do you deal with the weather?" dad said looking at the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"We work through it" Tate exclaimed.

We all cautiously made our way outside with Lola holding our children, and noticed nothing wrong.

"It's daylight" Adrian exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Raya said with sarcasm

"How are we not hurting right now?" Lissa asked softly.

"It doesn't affect us here" was all Kase said.

After looking around and clearing St. Vlad's of any threats, grandma went to do more paperwork, while Lola took the kids to daycare with Raya.

"Ok we need you to not I repeat NOT go outside the wards!" Dec said loudly.

"If you get killed here, which you will if you go outside the wards, we no longer exist!" Kase took over.

"We know our mother, she will want to help, but no matter what PLEASE stay behind the wards!" Tate said looking directly at mom.

Raya came back and joined us.

"No matter what you see, us getting our necks snapped, broken bones, element magic, STAY HERE!" Raya yelled.

Our parents agreed and were curious to see what was going to happen.

"Since you do such a good job of it, keep her in line! GOT THAT COMRADE?" I said and smirked at my dad. He smiled and agreed as mom laughed.

"ALRIGHT PLAYTIME!" Kase yelled and we all smiled and headed to the edge of the wards by the lake, which was not too far from our parents.

"JIC GOODYBYES!" Dec yelled and then looked at our parents "Just in case" he smirked.

Dec looked back at Raya and asked if she was good.

"It's done" she smiled back at him.

Dec and Kase kissed passionately, but Tate had other ideas, he picked me up and our tongues were dancing together while my legs wrapped around his waist. GOD! I LOVED HIM, and he thought it back to me.

"Oh geez" we heard as Kase pulled me off of Tate and our parents laughed.

"Remind you of something Comrade?" my mom nudged my dad as he smiled.

"Get ready" Dec said in a serious tone. We all stripped our jackets off, which my mom found amusing since Tate and I could undress so fast holding hands, and revealed what was underneath. We each had belts with eight stakes, and a spirit infused dagger.

"How many today?" Raya asked about the daggers

"Normally ten but since we are low on spirit" he looked at our parents "today we have five".

We all nodded and slowly stepped over the wards.

"COME ON OUT YOU ASSHOLES!" I screamed and smiled, I looked over and my mom was smiling too.

About a hundred Strigoi came out of the forest at once.

"Eh, not as bad today" I said while shrugging my shoulders. Our parents were shocked and looked at us like we were going to die.

"We do this every day!" Kase yelled to reassure them. As the Strigoi were getting closer, Dec yelled.

"GET THEM LIL HURRICANE!" As soon as he said that the lake came undone into a huge tidal wave and Dec put his forcefield up to shield us. The wave drenched almost all of the Strigoi. Dec lowered the shield.

"Oh, I'm sorry did my friend make you all cold? LET ME WARM YOU UP!" and Kase snapped her fingers. All the Strigoi were lit on fire at once. Two Strigoi started throwing fire balls back and three started manipulating water.

Raya took on the water users and Kase tried to kill the fire using Strigoi. Dec, Tate and I tried getting the other ones surrounding the elemental user Strigoi. Dec was doing great, Raya was choking the life out of a water user with a ring of water around his neck, when another one created a bubble around her head.

"DEC!" I screamed for him to get Raya. He quickly staked the Strigoi and looked at the one with the water around his throat.

"Don't mess with my sister!" He growled at the last one. And just then Dec made him see something horrible while Raya staked him and caught her breath.

"Thanks" she said to Dec while he shouted no problem and went back to his position.

Kase was dodging fire left and right while Tate and I were fighting to our full capabilities, which was dangerous. I heard Kase scream out and a fireball went right at her shoulder. It was pretty bad but Raya flipped him and staked him while Kase shrugged and swiped a hand over her burn healing herself instantly.

I thought Tate and I were doing pretty great, but didn't see the Strigoi behind me. She looked ancient and she snapped my arm in half. Tate gripped his own and threw stakes at the next four coming at us hitting their hearts immediately.

"I'm sorry Kyla" Tate said as he looked me in the eye.

"DON'T YOU DARE TATE! I looked at him frightened. I knew what he was about to do.

Tate flung me up behind the wards, and instantly the veins were showing.

"KASE!" Tate shouted trying to get her to me.

"KINDA BUSY!" Kase shouted back. I was in agonizing pain. Half the pain from my arm, the other half from the low heart rate and not being with Tate.

"DEC!" Tate shouted as he kept fighting through the pain "KYLA!" Tate nodded back to me so Dec would see what was happening.

Dec widened his eyes in realization and took over for Kase and she ran back to me. She healed my arm instantaneously, but I was passing out from a low heartbeat.

Tate was on the ground and Raya screamed. Dec put up a forcefield and dragged him behind the wards.

"FINISH IT RAYA!" and the whole Spot we fought in was soaked as Raya made it behind the wards.

I couldn't see what was happening anymore, but I could hear them.

I felt my shirt being taken off and our parents voices.

"How long this time?" Raya asked.

"About five minutes" Dec responded like it was no big deal.

I opened my eyes to me hugging Tate with both our shirts off. Everyone was around us and then Tate opened his eyes. I SLAPPED HIM!

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU THREW ME BEHIND THE WARDS?!" I screamed.

"You were hurt!" Tate shook his head.

We put our shirts back on and our parents were chuckling.

"WE HAVE PROTOCOL FOR A REASON! YOU MORONS!" Raya yelled.

"YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Kase yelled next.

"YOU DIE, SHE DIES, AND THEN IM LEFT WITH THESE TWO!" Dec yelled last and Kase smacked him on the head. "Ow!" Dec looked towards Kase.

"We're Sorry" we said at the same time.

"THAT was AMAZING!" Christian exclaimed proud.

"Eh, it was a slow day" I said.

"A SLOW DAY?" dad boomed

"What's it like on a fast day?" Eddie looked shocked.

"Hey, at least I didn't get my neck snapped today!" Kase looked proud of herself Tate shook his head.

"Yeah for once, what is it like eight times this week?" Tate teased her. Kase stuck out her tongue.

"Come on we had grandma prepare lunch for us" I said as we led our parents over to the picnic blankets.

"What's that?" Mia asked and pointed to the big black shiny stone behind us.

Kase looked down "That's the memorial plaque".

"We like to have lunch everyday with our parents, this is the closest we've got" Dec sad sadly.

"Okay, well let's try and talk about something less morbid huh?" Adrian was always the one to lighten the mood.

"Like what?" I said.

"Well we have finished lunch, why don't you show us your rooms?" Aunt Liss said excitedly.

We all went to Raya and Lola's room first, they were practically as married as Kase and Dec. Her room was a standard dorm room, and actually in one piece, since most rooms were destroyed from the school being invaded. Their bed was made, the bookshelf had an arrangement of school books on it she and Lola loved to read when they were bored, and there were salvaged posters on the walls they took from other rooms that were destroyed.

We made it to Kase and Dec's room next. Their room was just like Raya and Lola's but facing the opposite way. Instead of a normal sized bed, they had a queen sized one, there were posters in their room also, but not as many. The thing that stood out the most were the pictures on the walls. They were all of us five, Lissa and Christian, and Kase framed and hung the one of mom and Aunt Lissa from their Halloween years ago.

As we all neared mine and Tate's bedroom, we were very cautious. Having so much sex a day destroys stuff, A LOT of stuff. We opened the door and as everyone admired the king-sized bed we had, they also noticed the broken furniture.

"What happened in here?!" Eddie almost yelled.

"Told you they destroy rooms" Dec laughed and then so did everyone else as we blushed.

We also had a room off of ours for Luce, it wasn't much but we made do with almost nothing.

Everyone followed us back out to the memorial plaque and we made some small talk for a while before settling in for the night. Eddie and Mia stayed with Raya and Lola in their room, Adrian, Lissa, and Christian were put into a room right next to Kase and Dec's, and for our parents, well fate has a sick sense of humor. Our parents were in the room right against ours! If we made any noise they were going to hear it, and likewise from their points of views.

Tate and I laid there in silence after putting Luce to bed. It had been about seven minutes and we were REALLY testing our self-control! I WANTED Tate and he definitely WANTED me! So here we are laying here deep in our thoughts to each other thinking about different ways to pleasure one another without getting to do it.

It was like our parents were waiting for us to do something they were SO quiet! Tate laughed at that. I went to pull the blanket a little further up and then it happened! It was normal for us to hold hands, we were so used to it, it wasn't as sexual anymore but as I moved the covers up I must have turned slightly and my ass bumped his front! All I heard was Tate grunt and then he flipped me so hard the bed shook, yep our parents were gonna hear this!

He grabbed my hips and kissed me fiercely not caring who was listening anymore. In the moment it was just us and NOBODY else. I got his shirt off, then he returned the favor as fast as we could, he slowly pulled my jeans off of me leaving in my bra and panties. It took me another second to get his jeans off of him and then he was grinding against me. It felt SO good.

Another five seconds later we were completely naked and parting kisses to breath as he trailed butterfly kisses down to my breasts. I moaned and he asked if I was ready for him by thinking. I couldn't even find the words so I vigorously shook my head yes and he rammed into me. IT WAS HEAVEN!

As soon as we started thrusting our hips back and forth our wall started shaking. Tate and I snapped out of it clearly confused for a moment. Realization hit! Mom and dad were getting it on the same time we were! It took a few seconds but we were back to having fun, hey if you can't beat em join em! After a while mom and dad quit, but this was just us getting started. Tate chuckled and we moved to the shower in the bathroom. We had covered almost every inch of the room that night! Then he snuggled up to me, my back to his front and we fell asleep.

The next morning everyone met at the memorial plaque and we had breakfast.

"How did you sleep Rose?" Aunt Lissa asked not knowing what happened AT ALL.

Mom glared at us and responded with a "Not well". Dad looked pretty tired also but more embarrassed.

"Why didn't you sleep well?" Aunt Liss was so blind, at this point Raya was laughing hysterically along with Dec, Christian and Adrian.

"Well how much sleep did you get?" Kase asked looking like her mother, like she had no idea what went on.

"We fell asleep at 6 then met you here at 8 does that say anything?" mom harshly replied.

"How?" Tate asked. I quickly followed his lead and whispered "We went to bed at 2?"

"Apparently you unconsciously do things..." Dad said very uncomfortable.

We realized what they were talking about and both our eyes widened and both Tate and I flushed with embarrassment!

"You do it in your sleep? You guys are sex addicts!" Raya laughed harder.

"Then I'm sorry about answering wrong earlier, our count of sex was off by A LOT" I said as Tate hung his head, disturbed.

"OH MY GOD!" mom said and everyone's heads snapped to her direction.

"What?" Lissa started freaking out.

"I discussed my ass with my children!" It was quiet for a minute then everyone busted up laughing.

I turned my head to admire the sky as everyone drifted into small talk, but then I noticed something. Tate automatically sensed my uneasiness and looked where I looked. Both of us got up gathering everyone's attention and bolted as fast as we could towards the tree line.

"Who are you?!" I yelled out to the shadow of a person behind the tree line.

I could feel our friends and parents running towards us but by the time they had gotten there, the person disappeared.

"What's going on?" Kase asked.

"Someone was here watching us". Tate said feeling uneasy himself now.

That night before retiring to our rooms, we informed grandma and a few people were to take watch as a precaution. Everyone headed to their rooms and were given walkie talkies in case something went wrong. We distributed one to each room and everyone felt a little safer.

It was not even two hours later when I heard something in our room. Tate and I thought Lucy was up so we were about to get up and check on her when we were both hit with something causing us to black out.

When Tate and I came too, we were in the gym but the part we were most scared about was that we were tied to two different chairs. WE ARE GOING TO DIE TATE I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG WE WEREN'T TOUCHING! I thought and Tate was trying to calm me down but I felt he was also terrified.

We heard a cackle sound and immediately snapped our heads in the direction it came from. Tasha Ozera was standing a little to our left smiling like she accomplished something great.

We were slowly dying and nobody could help us. It was about ten minutes later we heard the doors to the gym open. All of our friends and parents came into the gym and noticed us bound and gagged to two separate chairs. I kept telling myself I don't cry! I am strong! She's nothing! And at the end of my speech in my thoughts I looked at Tate and thought one last thing I love you Tate. His eyes widened in realization that we might die. The veins were getting to the worst point they could be and our hearts were going at a dangerously slow rate.

"LET THEM GO TASHA!" Dad bellowed out and mom stood her ground next to him.

"Aunt Tasha why are you doing this?!" Christian screamed.

I didn't notice it until now, but Lucy had managed to follow everyone and being the smart little girl, she is, she came in through the back door. She was hiding behind a treadmill, and I noticed she was scared but I tried smiling to make her feel better. Tate glanced over and noticed but didn't want to seem to suspicious so he kept looking at everyone else.

"I want to make you pay for choosing that blood whore over me Dimka!" Tasha said excitedly. She is nuts!

Luce and I never broke eye contact and she smiled, she was studying my aura. I don't know if she would get the hint but I put as much cleverness into my thoughts as I could. Lucy smiled and the moment Tasha turned her head to look at dad, Lucy ran over behind me. Nobody noticed anything, but Lucy quickly slid my stake from my pocket and cut the ropes with it. I knew this would be up to me, Tate was on the opposite side of the gym.

"Just let them go Tasha" dad was basically pleading with her.

"Fine I'll let them go if you come with me right now Dimka" Tasha sounded proud of herself.

Dad sighed as mom gently pushed him forward to Tasha. He looked so desperate to save his children. I got Luce to go back to the treadmill, and as soon as Tasha leaned in to kiss our dad (EW BY THE WAY), I ran as fast as I could to her and staked her through the heart. She fell limp to the ground and after I staked her, I fell to the ground too. My heart was stopping I could tell, as I looked at Tate he was almost passed out as well. I felt the blackness surrounding me and eventually it consumed me.

"Will they wake up?!" Mom was screaming at no one in particular.

"Yeah they should but they came dangerously close to dying this time, so give them a little bit" Dec said.

"Shut up you're all giving me a headache!" I mumbled and everyone gasped.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked while mom stroked my hair.

"I'm fine" I responded and shrugged. Mom outright laughed.

Tate stirred next to me and a few seconds later opened his eyes.

"Hello gorgeous!" I said loudly knowing his head hurt as bad as mine.

"Ow" Tate said gripping his head. I laughed.


End file.
